Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers
by CyberMax
Summary: 1ère année d'Harry à Poudlard (v. CyberMax)
1. Mot de l'auteur

** Auteur: ** CyberMax  
** Commencer le: ** 11 décembre 2003  
** Terminé le: **12 décembre 2003  
**Mises à jour:  
**- 12/15/2003 à 16:00

¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤

**Mot de l'auteur:**  
J'aimerais simplement mettre en garde que même si ma Fan Fiction porte le même nom que les romans de J.K. Rowling, en aucun cas mon histoire est la réalité ou encore du plagiat.

Mon fan fiction est inventé de A à Z et j'avoue ne pas avoir le talent de J.K. pour l'écriture... Merci de voir ceci comme un amusement que j'ai eu à créer une version différente des 7 ans d'Harry Potter à Poudlard.

CyberMax

¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤

** Droits des textes:  
**- Le nom des personnages, des lieux, des objets et les titres des livres sont une propriété intellectuelle de J.K. Rowling.  
- Les nouveaux textes pour ma Fan Fiction sont protégés contre tout plagiats. Merci d'en tenir compte.

¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤

**Élément inchangé dans les textes:  
**- Le titre des 7 romans sera le nom de mes 7 Fan Fiction  
- Le fait que personne ne peut transplaner dans l'école  
- Les cours selon les niveaux  
- Le nom des personnages (quoique des nouveaux seront rajoutés)  
- Les liens familiaux entre les personnages  
- La mort des personnages d'avant l'arrivée d'Harry chez les Dursley (les morts ne reviendront pas à la vie : ex. Lily et James)  
- L'ennemi juré restera encore et toujours Voldemort (ainsi que les mangemorts)  
- Les compétitions de quitditch auront encore lieu

¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤

Copyright © 2003 ^^ Projects.of.Satan ^^ - Tous droits réservés

¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤

**Maintenant, place à la magie…**


	2. 1: La grave décision de la tante Pétunia

** Auteur: ** CyberMax  
** Commencer le: ** 11 décembre 2003  
** Terminé le: **13 décembre 2003

¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤

** Chapitre 1:** La grave décision de la tante Pétunia

Vernon Dursley, un homme petit et corpulent, se leva à l'aube pour aller travailler. Il était vice-président d'une entreprise créant des perceuse pour toutes les scieries de la région. Il descendit les escaliers menant à la cuisine. La tante Pétunia était lever depuis déjà un bon petit moment suite à la crise de son fils Dudley âgé d'à peine 1 an. L'oncle Vernon déposa un baiser sur le front du gamin avant de s'asseoir à la table.

- Que m'as-tu préparer ce matin? Ça sent terriblement bon, demanda t'il à sa grande et mince femme.  
- Oh! de simple oeufs, accompagnés de quelques tranches de bacons ainsi que quelques rôtis, rétorqua celle-ci à son imposant mari.

La tante Pétunia déposa l'assiette bien remplis devant son mari avant de s'asseoir à son tour à la table devant son fils pour essayer de lui faire avaler de gré ou de force son bol de purée.

- C'est délicieux ma chérie.  
- Oh! mais ça me fait plaisir mon bel amour! 

Après avoir manger de bonne appétit et d'avoir embrasser sa femme, l'homme pris son attaché case, déposa un second baiser sur le front du gamin et pris le chemin du vestibule ou il enfila son manteau avant d'ouvrir la porte. Après avoir entendu l'auto quitter l'allée du 4 Privet Drive, Pétunia Dursley effaça le sourire qu'elle avait sur les lèvres.

- Comment vais-je faire pour lui annoncer que mon idiote de soeur et son mari ont été bêtement tué, et que j'ai pratiquement promis de m'occuper de leur stupide fils, dit t'elle à son fils qui se mis à la dévisager comme si il avait compris se qu'elle venait dire. Comment déjà lui dire que j'ai une soeur?

***

L'oncle Vernon entra du travail comme à l'habituel. Il se calla dans son fauteuil et se mit à écouter les nouvelles du soir. Pétunia entra quelques minutes plus tard avec le visage grave. L'oncle Vernon la dévisagea et lui demanda:

- Que ce passe t'il ma chérie?  
- Vernon, j'ai quelque chose à te dire de très important, et tu dois me promettre de ne pas...

On sonna alors à la porte. L'oncle Vernon se leva, bien décidé à laisser sortir la fureur sur les gens qui l'empêche d'écouter les nouvelles. Il ouvrit la porte sur 4 personne: le premier était vieux et avec un barbe argentée, le second était plus grand que Pétunia et Vernon Dursley mis l'un par-dessus l'autre, la troisième était habiller d'une longue robe verte émeraude et tenait dans ses bras un bébé qui ne devait pas être plus vieux que leur fils Duddley. Paniqué par ses énergumène, il referma d'un coup sec la porte au nez des visiteurs. Se tournant vers Pétunia, celle-ci lui fit signe de rouvrir la porte mais trop tard, les individus avait fait voler la porte se qui avait eu pour effet que l'oncle Vernon s'était camoufler de l'autre coté du vestibule.

- Vernon Dursley, je suppose? dit l'homme au cheveux aussi long que sa barbe.  
- Oui et vous êtes ici chez moi, alors qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous? répondit l'homme remplie de hargne.  
- Oh! excusez-moi. Je m'appelle Dumbledore et je suis directeur de l'école de magie et de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Et lui, c'est le gardien des clés et des lieux au collège et voici professeur McGonagall une de mes nombreuse collègue. Et l'enfant dans ses bras est le jeune Harry Potter fils de James et Lily Potter. Donc votre neveu.  
- Mon neveu? Mon neveu? Vous vous moquez de moi?  
- Non, le jeune Potter est le fils de la soeur de votre femme, reprit doucement Dumbledore.

On aurait pu comparer l'oncle Vernon à un homard tellement son visage était rouge gonflé par la curiosité, la haine et la surprise. Comment sa femme avait tel pu lui mentir sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas du tout enfant unique comme il le croyait depuis ces 7 ans de mariage. Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf à ce point? Il continua quand même le questionnement au 4 hommes en regardant sa femme en biais avec son regard furieux.  
  
- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici au juste?  
- Bien, dit Dumbledore, il est le temps d'une bonne tasse de thé et de vous raconter la raison de notre présence ici.  
- Mais je n'ai aucune intention de vous laisser aller plus loin que vous ne l'êtes déjà. J'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez devenu fou mon pauvre monsieur, et vous aussi d'ailleurs, dit-il en pointant les 2 autres personnes qui se trouvait aux cotés du vieil homme, la magie n'existe pas et n'existera jamais.  
  
Dumbledore, avec son éternel sourire bienveillant, sortit sa baguette magique à travers le vestibule en direction de la cuisine.  
  
- Accio théière  
  
Aussitôt la théière sortit de la cuisine en direction de Dumbledore. Il dit de nouveau, toujours en pointant vers la cuisine sa baguette magique et s'écria:  
  
- Accio tasses  
  
Encore une fois, sortant de la cuisine, 5 tasses s'envolèrent vers Dumbledore et les fit déposer sur la même table du vestibule où il avait déposé la théière quelque instant auparavant. Il servit le thé sans se servir de la baguette magique qu'il tenait à la main et que l'oncle Vernon ne cessait de fixer depuis qu'il l'avait sortit de sa robe qu'il venait de remarquer. Depuis quand un homme de son âge s'habille de si mauvais goût?  
  
- Qu'est que cela veut dire monsieur? Demander la tante Pétunia à la femme qui se tenait devant elle et qui venait de prendre le petit Harry dans ses bras. Vous m'aviez promis de ne pas faire ça.  
  
L'oncle Vernon fit aussitôt volte-face en dévisageant sa femme.  
  
- Rien du tout madame, nous voulons seulement réchauffer nos gorges avant de refaire le voyage en sens inverse, lui répondit le professeur McGonagall.  
- Bien, maintenant le thé servi, il est temps de vous donner la raison de notre présence ici. Nous voudrions vous confier la garde d'Harry, repris Dumbledore comme si personne ne l'avait interrompu.  
- Et pourquoi donc je m'occuperais d'un enfant qui n'est pas le mien, s'écria Vernon Dursley en regardant dans les yeux son interlocuteur, en plus cet enfant à des parents qui ont le devoir de s'occuper de lui.  
- Malheureusement mon cher monsieur, les parents d'Harry viennent d'être tué et seul Harry a réussi à survivre à cette terrible explosion qui a dévasté ça maison, répondit Hagrid d'un seul souffle. Il a bien besoin d'une famille se petit bonhomme.  
  
L'oncle Vernon regarda alors le gamin auquel il n'avait pas accorder le moindre regard s'aperçu que l'enfant portait au front une marque en forme d'éclair. Quel étrange cicatrice pour un enfant de cet âge.  
  
- Qu'est que c'est que ça, dit-il en apercevant un chien noir à la porte qui attendait que les intrus ressortent de la maison.  
- Le chien de Hagrid, répondit Dumbledore toujours aussi calme, il s'appelle Sniffle et nous l'avons laisser la car nous avons penser que vous ne seriez pas très content si nous l'amenions à l'intérieur avec nous.  
- Bien évidement, que cette horreur reste dehors. Alors dites moi combien de temps devrais-je garder cette enfant, et voyant que ses visiteurs souriait rajouta, si en effet je décide de le garder.  
  
Tout le monde, excepté Dumbledore, avait alors perdu leur sourire qu'ils avaient aborder quelques secondes auparavant.  
  
- 10 ans si ma mémoire n'est pas trop endommagée, n'est ce pas Minerva, répondit l'homme au cheveux argentés.  
- C'est exact monsieur le directeur, mais également les vacances d'été pour les années suivantes.  
- Bien dit professeur, dit Dumbledore avec un petit rire.  
- 10 ANS... VOUS ME PRENEZ VRAIMENT POUR QUI? rétorqua Vernon pris d'un tic nerveux qui laissait présager qu'il était en colère.  
- Pour l'oncle d'un enfant qui a besoin de vous, répondit simplement McGonagall qui refoulait sa colère au plus profond d'elle-même.  
- D'accord, d'accord, dit Vernon en se radoucissant quelque peu.  
- Je ne voudrais pas paraître rabat-joie, dit Dumbledore toujours aussi souriant, mais si on en revenait au but de notre visite. Donc comme je disais, j'aimerais beaucoup, et je tiens à préciser que tout le monde des sorciers serait aussi ravi que moi, de savoir que le jeune Potter vit maintenant chez des gens qui sauront l'élever convenablement.  
- Bien, et ça me donne quoi à ma famille de prendre soin de ce bébé et de payer pour lui, renchérit la tante Pétunia.  
- Mais nous en avons déjà parler de ça chère amie.  
- NOUS NE SOMMES PAS VOS AMIS, s'écria Vernon de toute sa voix.  
- Oh! pardonnez moi. Donc vous n'aurez pas à payer pour lui puisqu'il est à la charge du collège. Vous recevrez donc un montant par semaine pour payer ses soins. Ce qui est de son statut, c'est à dire le fait qu'il soit un sorcier, vous devrez le lui faire savoir lorsqu'il aura l'âge de comprendre. On vous rendra donc au centime les quelques années que le jeune Potter passera chez vous.  
- Et ça donne combien par semaine le garder se petit morveux?  
- VERNON, s'écria Pétunia, cesse d'être si avare, c'est quand même le fils de ma soeur!  
- PÉTUNIA, TU NE DEVAIS PAS TROP L'AIMER POUR QUE TU ME CACHES CETTE PETITE CHOSE DE TA VIE QUE TU AURAIS DU ME DIRE IL Y A DÉJÀ 7 ANS, se mit alors à crier à plein poumon.  
  
Sur les cris de l'oncle Vernon, le bébé se mit à hurler. En attendant se bruit, le jeune Duddley se mit aussi à pleurer bruyamment. Pétunia Dursley monta à l'étage pour tenter de calmer l'enfant. Pendant ce temps au rez-chaussée, Dumbledore reprit la parole:  
  
- Je crois qu'un 1000$ par semaine devrait vous suffire amplement, et bien sur un petit bonus de 250$ si vous ne dites pas à Harry qui il est avant d'avoir reçu un message de Poudlard vous permettant de lui révéler et 500$ si vous le traiter convenablement. Donc pour vous, 1750$ par semaine pour prendre le jeune Potter sur votre toit.  
  
La tante Pétunia redescendit avec le jeune Duddley dans ses bras qui s'était calmer mais qui continuait des regarder tout autour de lui voyant que quelque chose d'inhabituel se passait sous ses yeux.   
  
- Pétunia, le jeune Potter restera avec nous pour les prochaines années. Bien, maintenant ce point régler, merci de bien vouloir quitter ma maison.  
  
La tante Pétunia remis Duddley à son père et pris Harry dans ses bras. Celui-ci c'était complètement rendormie, sûrement exténuer à cause de l'explosion. Elle rouvrit la porte pour que les invités puisse quitter la demeure. Ceux-ci regarda l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons et quitter la maison. Avant de refermer la porte cependant, Dumbledore dit à l'oncle Vernon:  
  
- Sachez que je saurai si vous ne traiter pas Harry convenablement et de ce faite, vous saurez par le biais de la pension si vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait.  
  
Avant que l'oncle Vernon est eu le temps de répliquer, Dumbledore referma la porte d'un coup sec. Il dit au chien et au reste de l'assemblée de le suivre jusqu'à l'école.  
  
***  
  
Arrivée à son bureau, Dumbledore s'assit devant un homme émacié au teint cireux et au cheveux long et crasseux.  
  
- Mon cher Sirius, je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de bien vouloir retourner à Azkaban avant le tour des détraqueurs du soir. Je vous redonnerai des nouvelles d'Harry sous peu.  
  
Le vieillard regarda profondément Sirius à travers ses lunettes en demi lune.  
  
- Bien, je vous remercie Dumbledore d'avoir bien voulu que j'accompagne Harry chez ses gens qui cependant ne m'inspire aucune confiance.  
- J'ai la même impression que vous mon cher Sirius, mais c'était la meilleur solution en ce qui concerne la sécurité du jeune Potter. Maintenant, retourner à Azkaban, je n'aimerais pas que vous vous retrouviez obliger de recevoir le baiser du détraqueur.  
- Bien je part, n'oubliez pas de me donner des nouvelles.  
  
Et l'homme quitta le bureau.

¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤

** Commentaires:**  
1. Laissez moi vos critiques. Merci...

Copyright © 2003 ^^ Projects.of.Satan ^^ - Tous droits réservés


	3. 2: L'esclave des Dursley

** Auteur: ** CyberMax  
** Commencer le: ** 13 décembre 2003  
** Terminé le: **14 décembre 2003

¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤

**Chapitre 2:** L'esclave des Dursley  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut dans sa minuscule chambre du 4 privet drive. Il se leva péniblement de son lit et regarda son reflet dans le miroir de sa petite penderie. Harry était petit et avait des cheveux noir en bataille. Il adorait ses yeux vert émeraude et la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il avait au front. C'était les seuls souvenirs qui lui restait de sa vie avec ses parents, une vie bien loin pour la quel il ne gardait aucun souvenir.  
  
- Tu vas te lever oui? On t'attend pour que tu nous prépares le petit déjeuner, cria la tante Pétunia de la cuisine.  
- J'arrive tante Pétunia, cria à son tour Harry.  
  
Il enfila un t-shirt, un pantalon et de vieilles chaussettes et se dépêcha de descendre l'escalier. Il prit le courrier et s'avanca vers la cuisine lorsque l'oncle Vernon dit à la tante Pétunia:  
  
- C'est pas grave ma chéri, 1500$ c'est suffisant pour continuer à le garder sous notre toit. Ce n'est pas grave pour le reste.  
- Oui mais ce sont 1750$ qu'on nous avait promis. Peut-être devrions-nous cesser de le traiter de la sorte.  
- Non Pétunia, il a besoin de ça pour qu'il ne soit plus...  
- Un monstre comme sa mère.  
  
Mais que voulait dire cette discussion, et pourquoi la tante Pétunia parlait-elle de sa mère de cette façon? Il décida de couper cours à la discussion en entra dans la cuisine. La tante Pétunia le regarda d'un air sévère et lui dit:  
  
- Donne le courrier à Vernon et ensuite tâche de ne pas faire brûler le déjeuner. C'est l'anniversaire de Duddley aujourd'hui et je veux que tout soit parfait. Ensuite mange et va faire le ménage du salon. Nous recevons de la visite ce soir, les amis de Duddley seront la pour la fête surprise.  
- Bien, tante Pétunia.  
  
Depuis qu'il avait l'âge de 6 ans, Harry était obliger de faire des tas de tâche ménagère que jamais Duddley n'avait fait. Il se sentait esclave de cette famille. Il aurait tout donner pour vivre dans une famille normal, une famille qui l'aurait traité comme un fils plutôt qu'un électroménager.  
  
Il prépara le déjeuner et mangea ça faible portion de nourriture qui lui était permis de manger. Il alla ensuite chercher l'aspirateur sous l'escalier et se mis à ranger le salon. Avant qu'il eut terminer, la tante Pétunia lui avait déjà demander de faire le lavage et de tondre le gazon. Lorsqu'il eu terminé ses corvées, il alla s'étendre sur son lit. Une fois de plus, il avait fait le cauchemar d'une lumière verte lime qui le frappais de plein fouet. Il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois pendant la nuit en sueur et se demandait ce que cela voulait bien représenté.  
  
Une fois de plus, la tante Pétunia cria à Harry de la cuisine:  
  
- Tu dois venir décorer le salon pour l'anniversaire de Duddley, dépêche toi.  
  
Désolé par ce trop court répit, il se releva, descendit dans le vestibule et se rendit dans le salon pour le décorer. Une fois terminé, il demanda à la tante Pétunia si il avait d'autre corvée à faire.  
  
- Seulement de disparaître pour le reste de la soirée. Tu vas aller chez Mlle Figg, lui répondit-elle.  
- Oh non! tante Pétunia s.v.p. Je resterai bien sage dans ma chambre, vous ne saurez même pas que je suis là.  
- C'est d'accord mais à la moindres bévues, tu iras, tu m'as bien compris.  
- Merci tante Pétunia, c'est d'accord, vous vous ne rendrez même pas compte que je suis là.  
  
Effectivement, pendant toute la soirée, Harry allongé sur son lit fit semblant de ne pas exister. Il réfléchissait aux évènements de la journée qui lui trottait dans la tête. Que voulait dire ses cauchemars, cette discussion qu'avait eu les Dursley le matin même et que voulait dire le fait qu'il ne cessait de faire l'esclave alors que son cousin Duddley, lui, pouvait s'amuser tout au long de la journée? Et pourquoi il devait rester dans cette minuscule chambre alors que son cousin lui était entrain de s'amuser avec ses amis et que son oncle et sa tête en faisant de même? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien a faire que de se poser des tas de questions quand il devait se tenir tranquille et qu'il devait se faire oublier par les gens de cette maison? Lui qui n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière sombra dans le sommeil sur ces pensées.  
  
Cette nuit la encore, Harry se réveilla plusieurs fois, mais cette fois c'était à cause des bruits qui venait du salon ou se passait encore la fête surprise de Duddley.  
  
***  
  
Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla tard et n'avait pas été par le cri habituel de sa tante l'obligeant à venir faire le dîner pour la famille en entier. Il était près d'onze heure lorsqu'il pris sa douche et s'habilla. Il descendit au rez-chaussée où régnait un véritable fouillis. Il se rendit alors dans la cuisine où tout était plus en ordre que dans le reste de l'étage. Il s'assied sur la chaise qui lui était réservé pensant à tous ce qu'il devrait faire comme ménage tout au long du reste de la journée. Il serait peut-être mieux de commencer tout de suite.  
  
Il se releva et se rendit tout de suite au salon. Il ne pourrait pas passer l'aspirateur maintenant puisqu'il réveillerait son oncle et sa tante et qu'il ne se priverais pas pour se mettre en colère contre lui. Il commença donc à ramasser les bols de chips rester sur la table, à ramasser les bouteilles de liqueur, à ramasser les papiers d'emballage qui avait servit à emballer les nombreux cadeaux qu'avait reçu son énorme cousin ainsi que les CD laisser pêle-mêle tout autour du système de son de l'once Vernon. Après avoir ramasser tout ce qui traînait, il retourna à la cuisine et fit la vaisselle.   
Après avoir finit toutes les tâches qu'il pouvait faire dans le silence, il sortit de la maison et s'allongea dans l'herbe pour regarder vers la rue. Des gens bizarre passant dans la rue s'arrêtait souvent pour le regarder. Qu'est que cela pouvait-il bien vouloir signifier. Il entendit alors à l'étage remuer son oncle et sa tante.  
  
Il décida alors que c'était le temps de finir son ménage. Il se releva, et se rendit au placard sous l'escalier pour prendre l'aspirateur. Il entendit l'oncle Vernon et son cousin Duddley discuter là-haut et sous la douche qui coulait, la tante Pétunia qui chantait d'une voix fausse. Il avait donc le champs libre pour passer l'aspirateur. Il la passa dans le salon et dans le vestibule pendant que Duddley et l'oncle Vernon essayait le nouveau jeu vidéo et la nouvelle télévision de celui-ci qu'il avait au maximum. La tante Pétunia continuait de chanter dans sa douche. Tout le vacarme de l'aspirateur était donc étouffé par tous les bruits qui provenait de l'étage.  
  
Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il était fier de l'ordre qui régnait au rez-chaussée. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia surgir au salon, surpris eux aussi par l'ordre de la pièce. Heureux de leur découverte, l'oncle Vernon dit à Harry:  
  
- C'est très bien mon garçon. Pour le reste de la journée, tu as congé de ménage. Ta tante fera donc le dîner à ta place.  
  
Heureux, Harry sortie de la maison le plus rapidement que possible pour éviter que l'oncle Vernon change d'avis. Il pris alors le chemin du parc et marcha rapidement. Arrivé, il vit un enfant sur les balançoires qui le dévisageait. Contrarié, il décida de rebrousser chemin. D'autres enfants continuait de le dévisager tout le temps qu'il pris pour quitter le parc. Il marcha plus rapidement qu'à l'habitude et lorsqu'il eu quitter le parc, il se sentit beaucoup plus soulager. Il continua d'errer dans les rues jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.  
  
***  
  
Après avoir manger sa maigre part, Harry monta l'escalier qui menait à l'étage et se rendit dans sa chambre. Sur le lit, il trouva un carnet et un crayon, ainsi qu'un petit mot écrit du nom de l'oncle Vernon.  
  
Voici pour toi un petit cadeau pour te remercier du beau ménage que tu as fait aujourd'hui. Si j'était toi, je profiterais de ce petit cadeau pour écrire tes impressions puisque c'est peut-être le seul que tu auras de nous.  
Oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia  
  
Harry se demanda bien pourquoi l'oncle Vernon lui avait offert un tel cadeau. Devait-il se méfier de se cadeau? Son oncle et sa tante avait-il décidé de lui offrir se cadeau pour savoir ce qu'il pensait d'eux? Allait-il profiter du fait qu'il écrira ses pensées dans ce carnet pour lire ce qu'il avait au plus profond de l'esprit, toute la rancœur qu'il éprouvait à leur égard au fond du coeur?  
  
Harry pris le carnet et le stylo et le mis dans sa table de chevet. Il continua pendant un bon moment à se poser de nombreuses questions et s'en dormi sur ces même questionnements qui resterons sans doute à jamais sans réponse.  
  
***  
  
Le lendemain, suite à un sommeil sans rêve, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure, se lava et s'habilla des vieux vêtement de Duddley beaucoup trop large pour lui. Il descendit les escaliers, pris le courrier dans le vestibule et se rendit dans la cuisine. L'oncle Vernon était déjà partie au travail et la tante Pétunia servit à Harry son petit déjeuner. Après l'avoir avaler, la tante Pétunia dit à Harry qu'il pouvait aller dans sa chambre ou encore aller écouter la télévision au salon.  
  
Harry surpris se leva. Depuis quand son oncle et sa tante lui permettait-il d'écouter la télévision ou de ne pas l'obliger à faire des corvées. La tante Pétunia dit à Harry avant que celui-ci ne sorte de la cuisine en direction de sa chambre ou il voulait se reposer la tête pour toutes ces questions qui le torturait depuis la veille:  
  
- Se soir nous avons de la visite. Je te prierais de t'habiller convenablement. Si tu n'as rien à te mettre sur le dos, nous irons à Londres cette après-midi pour t'acheter quelque chose qui sera d'occasion.  
  
Un autre sujet qui le torturerais pour le reste de la journée. Quel évènement serait assez important pour que la tante Pétunia veulent lui acheter du linge pour lui?  
  
L'après-midi, ne trouvant rien de convenable au goût de la tante Pétunia, ils partirent Duddley, sa tante et lui à Londres où il pourrait s'acheter pour la première fois de sa vie, du linge tout neuf et qui ne serait pas trop grand.  
  
Ce soir, nous étions le 30 juillet, la veille du onzième anniversaire d'Harry et celui-ci savais fort bien que son anniversaire passerais encore sous silence cette année. Depuis qu'il était chez les Dursley, jamais il n'avait eu de véritable cadeau ou même une simple carte pour lui souhaiter une bonne et heureuse fête. Pourtant, depuis 2 jours Harry pouvais espérer que cette année ce soit différent.  
  
Arriver au magasin de toxedo, la tante Pétunia entra suivi de près des 2 jeunes hommes. Elle acheta à Duddley un costume à queue, une chemise blanche comme neige, un pantalon noir et un noeud papillon. Il s'arrêtèrent aussi dans une boutique de souliers pour celui-ci. La tante Pétunia lui acheta une paire de couleur noire et brillante qui coûtait très cher.  
  
Quand ce fut le tour de Harry à choisir sa paire de souliers, la tante Pétunia lui en passa une de couleur brune et beaucoup moins luxueuse comme en témoignait le prix beaucoup moins élevé que celle de Duddley. Lorsqu'il eut essayé plusieurs paires et trouver sa grandeur il payèrent et quittèrent le magasin de chaussure en direction du centre commercial. Dans un magasin d'habit usager la tente Pétunia acheta à Harry un costume à queue bon marché ainsi que une chemise jaunie d'avoir été trop mis, un pantalon tout friper et un noeud papillon tout déconfit. Le seul avantage de ce vieil uniforme était qu'il était à sa taille.  
  
***  
  
Ils rentrèrent à la maison peu après que l'oncle Vernon soit lui-même rentrer du travail. Harry monta dans sa chambre porter ses sacs, s'habilla en première vitesse et s'aperçu bientôt que le carnet remis par l'oncle Vernon avait été déplacer. Il se dit qu'il avait bien deviner les intentions malveillante de son oncle et de sa tante. Au crie de sa tante, il descendit et se dirigea vers le salon où était déjà rassembler la famille Dursley. L'oncle Vernon pris alors la parole:  
  
- Nous recevons aujourd'hui de la visite bien particulière. Je demanderais donc à mon cher fils et à toi aussi Harry de ne pas rire de leur manière de s'habiller et surtout de ne pas dévisager ces gens. Pour ce soir, le service sera fait par Duddley...  
- Non, non et non. Pas moi, c'est Harry qui doit faire mes corvées, je refuse de servir des inconnus, protesta Duddley en sanglota comme un bébé.  
- Et Pétunia, poursuivi sa phrase l'on Vernon comme si il n'avait rien entendu. Duddley, tu iras ouvrir la porte à nos invités lorsqu'ils arriveront.  
- Harry va le faire, protesta de nouveau Duddley.  
- J'AI DIT QUE CE SERAIS TOI! OSES-TU ME CONTREDIRE?, s'insurgea l'oncle Vernon et se retournant vers Harry, et toi tu seras au salon avec moi et je te demanderais de bien écouter et de ne surtout pas me couper la parole.  
- Bien oncle Vernon, répondit poliment Harry.  
  
Et toute la famille s'assit sur les sofas du salon attendant en silence les visiteurs. On sonna alors à la porte. D'un geste nerveux, Duddley se rendit dans le vestibule pour ouvrir la porte.

¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤

** Commentaires:**  
1. Laissez moi vos critiques. Merci...

Copyright © 2003 ^^ Projects.of.Satan ^^ - Tous droits réservés


	4. 3: Le cadeau d'anniversaire d'Harry

** Auteur: ** CyberMax  
** Commencer le: ** 14 décembre 2003  
** Terminé le: ---**

¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤

**Chapitre 3:** Le cadeau d'anniversaire d'Harry  
  
Duddley s'avança vers la porte, tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Devant lui se tenait un vieil homme à longue barbe blanche, une femme tout habiller en vert émeraude, un géant à la barbe hisurte et au yeux noir ainsi qu'un gros chien noir qui regardait tout autour de lui dans l'intention d'apercevoir quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Duddley, intimidé par tant de personnages étrange, s'écarta de la porte et les pria d'entrer. Les invités entrèrent et se rendirent au salon. Les 3 humains sourit en voyant Harry et le chien aboyait bruyamment.  
  
- Je suis très heureux de vous revoir cher M. Dursley, dit Dumbledore en tournant les yeux qu'il avait poser sur Harry vers l'oncle Vernon. Et bonjour Harry Potter, dit-il en reposant les yeux sur Harry.  
  
Harry resta bouche bée. Comment cette homme qu'il n'avait jamais vue et à l'allure si extravagante pouvait-il connaître son nom? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas saluer les autres membres de la famille qui était présent si ces 3 personnes étaient des amis de l'oncle Vernon?  
  
- Asseyez-vous, Duddley laisse la place à monsieur, et s.t.p va chercher un bol d'eau pour le chien de monsieur, dit-il en pointant le géant.  
- Tout de suite père, répondit-il en lançant un regard noir vers son père.  
- Merci jeune homme, dit Dumbledore en s'asseyant sur la chaise que Duddley venait d'abandonner contre son gré. Bien, allons droit au but, si vous le voulez bien entendu.  
- Nous sommes bien d'accord avec vous, plus vite se sera régler plus vite vous partirez, rétorqua l'oncle Vernon sur un ton qui se voulait nerveux.  
- Bien, Dumbledore se retourna vers Harry, nous sommes venues te chercher pour te ramener à Poudlard.  
  
Harry, décontenancé, se tourna vers l'oncle Vernon qui lui dit qu'il pouvait poser toutes les questions qu'il voulait à l'homme à condition de rester poli et de ne pas couper la parole.  
  
- C'est quoi sa Poudlard? demanda Harry à l'homme.  
  
Hagrid se tourna rapidement vers l'oncle Vernon:  
  
- VOUS NE LUI AVEZ RIEN DIT? VOUS AVEZ REÇU LA LETTRE NON? demanda Hagrid avec colère.  
- Je ne voudrais vous contredire, mais je n'ai jamais reçu aucune lettre qui me permettait de lui dire quoi que ce soit, mentit l'oncle Vernon en rougissant de plus en plus.  
- Calmez vous, Rubeus, j'avoue de ne pas avoir fait suite à ma lettre, peut-être Fumseck c'est-il égaré. Bien, dit-il en se retournant vers Harry, reprenons si vous le voulez bien. Tout d'abord laisser moi faire les présentations. Voici le professeur Minerva McGonagall, et ici c'est Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des clés et des lieux à Poudlard, et le chien la, il s'agit de Sniffle, le chien de Hagrid, et pour terminer, je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur du collège Poudlard.  
- Mais, c'est quoi ça Poudlard?, redemanda Harry de plus en plus presser de savoir pourquoi ces gens étaient là pour lui.  
- Je t'en prie, laisse moi finir et tu sauras tout ce dont tu dois savoir pour prendre ta décision, s'empressa de dire Dumbledore. 

¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤

** Commentaires:**  
1. Chapitre non terminé...  
2. Laissez moi vos critiques. Merci...

Copyright © 2003 ^^ Projects.of.Satan ^^ - Tous droits réservés


	5. Réponses à quelques commentaires

Voici la réponse à quelques-uns de vos commentaires:

**ZoR.oui.et.alors :**

Bon une petite réponse à vos commentaires.  
1. Et oui! vue que les textes ne sont pas ceux de J.K Rowling et qu'il vienne de moi, j'ai le droit aux propriétés intellectuels des textes, mais pas des personnages, des lieux et tout ce qui concerne les livres et les films qui appartiennent à la Warner Bros et à J.K Rowling... J'espère que ça t'allume sur mon droit de mettre un copyright.  
2. Je sais que c'est court mais la j'ai rajouter la fin du chapitre et le début du 3ième. Dès que le temps me le permettra, je rajouterai un suite.  
3. Merci de me dire que j'ai l'air sympa. Si j'ai un peu de temps avant noël, j'irai lire tes fan fictions, sinon j'irai pendant mon mois de vacances.  
Bien, à la prochaine et continuer de me donner vos impressions!  
P.S. Les nombreuses fautes de français seront corriger sous peu...

**lisia :**

Elle s'en vient t'inquiète

**shiori :**

1. Je peux savoir ou tu trouves qu'il manque de construction. J'ai beau chercher, je vois pas.  
2. Qu'est qui m'a donner envie de réécrire? Tout simplement parce que moi y'a des bouts, ou même le texte en entier que j'aurais vue différemment. J'ai eu tout simplement le goût de vous le faire partager. Mais je dit pas ici que les textes de J.K.R. ne sont pas une pures merveilles, puisqu'il le sont.  
3. Qu'est qui me déplait dans celle de J.K.R.? Rien du tout, j'adore ses textes. Mais ça empêche pas que moi j'ai aussi mes idées sur ce qui aurait pu se passer.  
4. Pourquoi tout ce monde? Bah tout simplement parce qu'ici c'est ma vision, pas celle des autres.  
5. Comment réussit-il à sortir? Lit les prochains chapitre qui vont venir bientôt et tu verras.  
6. Pour ton offre, je serais loin d'être contre un correcteur particulier car moi le temps me manque.

**Yop :**

Je crois que j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux de mes personnages. Voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé d'ajouter Sirius dès le départ. C'est un point non discutable, du moins je crois. Merci de ton commentaire :)

**shiori :**

1. S'il te plait, ça m'aiderait à les corriger :)  
2. Pour les fautes c'est O.K. J'ai essayer de t'envoyer un courriel mais ça me le renvoie en me disant que ta boite est pleine... Désolé! Ce qui est des textes à corriger, sache que tu n'auras que ceux qui ont été publié, tu sauras pas d'avance ce qui se passe. ;)


End file.
